deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JGM007/S1, E1: Alexander the Great VS Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus
Alexander the Great: The Macedonian king who led his armies to conquer the ancient world! Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus: The Roman commander who defeated Hannibal Barca's army and ended the Second Punic War! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Vital Statistics Alexander the Great Time: 333 BCE Age: 23 years Height: 5' 7" Weight: 155 lbs Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus Time: 202 BCE Age: 34 years Height: 5' 8" Weight: 170 lbs Long Range Weapons and Category Edge Alexander fires off the: Gastraphetes Belly Bow Range: 48 ft Weight: 10 lbs Length: 4 ft Scipio Africanus launches back with the: Pilum Javelin Range: 50 ft Weight: 3.5 lbs Length: 6.5 ft I am giving the advantage to Alexander's Gastraphetes. Despite the flexibility of the Pilum, I believe that the Belly Bow has more power behind it than any javelin. EDGE: 'ALEXANDER THE GREAT Medium Range Weapons and Category Edge Alexander attacks with the: ''Xyston Spear Length: 12 ft Weight: 7 lbs Scipio Africanus counterattacks with the: Hasta Thrusting Spear Length: 8 ft Weight: 5.5 lbs I believe the edge here clearly goes to the Xyston. It can be used both on foot and from the back of a horse whereas the Hasta can only be used on foot. When you have options with a weapon, it is that much more deadly. 'EDGE: '''ALEXANDER THE GREAT Close Range Weapons and Category Edge Alexander slices in with his: ''Kopis Sword Length: 26 in Weight: 2.5 lbs Scipio Africanus slashes back with the: Gladius Shortsword Length: 24 in Weight: 3 lbs My edge goes to Scipio Africanus' Gladius. Even if the Kopis is two inches longer, the Gladius is heavier and can both do hacking and thrusting. '''EDGE: PUBLIUS CORNELIUS SCIPIO AFRICANUS Armor and Category Edge Alexander marches to battle in: Bronze Cuirass Iron Helm Bronze Shield Total Weight: 30 lbs Scipio Africanus goes to war in: Iron Chainmail Iron Helm Wooden Shield with Leather (Scutum) Total Weight: 40 lbs The edge here goes the Alexander's armor, granted iron is stronger than bronze. However, Chainmail is not the best protection against pentrating weapons and the Cuirass is a solid piece of protection. EDGE: '''ALEXANDER THE GREAT Battlefield Tactics and Category Edge Alexander's Tactic: '''Encircling Flank (Battle of Issus, 333 BCE) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Issus Scipio Africanus' Tactic: Lanes of Attack (Battle of Zama, 202 BCE) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Zama The Encircling Flank was a creation of Alexander's own whereas the Lanes of Attack is something that Scipio Africanus learned after Hannibal devastated the Italian Pennisula. Thus, I believe Alexander's tactic is more effective than Scipio Africanus' tactic. EDGE: ALEXANDER THE GREAT X-Factors of Importance Audacity Alexander: 84 Scipio Africanus: 78 Battlefield Strategy Alexander: 78 Scipio Africanus: 88 Hand-to-Hand Combat Alexander: 88 Scipio Africanus: 80 Physicality Alexander: 67 Scipio Africanus: 74 Rules of Voting *You must state a WHY for your pick having victory. *One vote per user *The battle will be Alexander and 4 Macedonian soldiers versus Scipio Africanus and 4 Roman Legionnaires. *Voting will last 7 days, ending at 2359 hours on the 7th day (January 2nd 2013!) BEST OF LUCK, WARRIORS! Category:Blog posts